


[Podfic] One Dollar Yoda by exclamation

by Reading_girl912



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Courtship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Non-Consensual Touching, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_girl912/pseuds/Reading_girl912
Summary: Stiles is an unbonded spark, so he's been dealing with courting alphas since he was ten. It's gotten a lot worse since he turned sixteen. Some are assholes, some are nice, but Stiles hasn't wanted to spend the rest of his life bound to any of them.When Derek Hale shows up at his school, Stiles expects him to be just another asshole alpha attempting to buy him with expensive gifts. But Derek Hale puts no effort whatsoever into his courtship gifts. Stiles ought to be offended but instead he finds it refreshing.*This is a podfic*





	[Podfic] One Dollar Yoda by exclamation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Dollar Yoda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797854) by [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation). 



Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1ae4a4uj380bxpv/%5BPodfic%5D+One+Dollar+Yoda.mp3)

[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797854/chapters/10980425)

 

My [Tumblr ](https://hockeybois912.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening!!


End file.
